dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Dimension Clash
Ultimate Dimension Clash (究極衝突 Kyūkyoku Sunpō Shōtotsu in some Japanese quarters) is the update to the critically acclaimed mod Dimension Clash. It will feature 2 new modes, 9 new stages, and 16 new characters New modes *Galactus Mode (crush six pesky teams as Galactus; in order to unlock, you must have a save file of the original Dimension Clash or collect 30000 player points) *Heroes and Heralds Mode (Attack or defend the earth in this unique fight mode; is free post release DLC) New characters NOTE: All characters are available at the start with a few exceptions. If you have already downloaded Mr. Game & Watch and Vergil in vanilla Dimension Clash, they will be ready to play in Ultimate. Also, four additional DLC characters new to UDC have been announced. *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider) *Juri (Street Fighter) *Snake (Metal Gear) *Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Big Daddy (BioShock) *Elena (Street Fighter) *Fox (Star Fox) *Cody (Final Fight) *Rorschach (Watchmen) * Alfred (Batman) * Ninetales (Pokemon) * Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) (DLC) * Tekkaman Blade (Tekkaman Blade) (DLC) * Amingo (Marvel vs Capcom 2) (DLC) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) (DLC) New stages *Fortress of Solitude *Kahn's Coliseum *Shadow Moses Island *Danger Room *Kongo Jungle *Columbia *Movieland *City Escape *Hyrule Castle Changes to current characters Aang *Aang can now float *Avatar Blast is no longer OTG-capable *All versions os Fire Dart can now be charged *Flight decreased from 120 frames to 100 frames *Massive Tornado mashable for additional damage *Firestorm mashable for additional damage Akuma *Health decreased from 800,000 to 750,000 *Akuma-'B '''causes less hitstun *Hyakkishu can now be performed in the air *Tatsumaki Zankukyaku L inflicts slighty less hitstun *Messatsu Gohado (both versions) mashable for additional damage *Tenma Gozanku (both versions) mashable for additional damage *Raging Demon mashable for additional damage Bean *Bomb Lay recovery decreased *Added new move: Bomb Shoot *Can now build meter during Bark *Pecking Order now travels farther across the screen *Descending Beak has Bean bouncing off foe on hit *Bomb Barrage mashable for additional damage *Pecking Order mashable for additional damage Bugs *Bugs can now double jump *Havin' Fun damage decreased *Havin' Fun can chain into S on hit *Anvil Drop no longer causes multiple ground bounces on aerial foes *Only one Anvil Drop can be performed in the air *Startup and recovery frames on Rabbit Hole decreased *Each punch of Hole Puncher has one hit of super armor during their active frames *Duck Amuck mashable for additional damage Daffy *Daffy Dash no longer has super armor *Mallet Toss is no longer an overhead *Daffy can now triple jump during Duck Dodgers *Daffy now has an eight-way airdash during Duck Dodgers *Daffy can only use Disenegrating Ray Gun once per Duck Dodgers animation *Devious Duck now deals 100,000 damage to Daffy, up from 50,000 Dante *Range of standing L, M, and H reduced *Hitstun and float properties adjusted for many moves *The Hammer is now 11-20 frames invincible, down from 4-19 frames *Air Play spark travels more quickly *The re-juggle potential of Acid Rain reduced *During Devil Trigger, Dante gains access to triple jump and double airdash *All specials that required repeat motions are now performed with a repeat button press instead *Million Dollars mashable for additional damage Deadpool *Mad Wheel no longer chains into S and is no longer special- or hyper-cancelable *Normal and special moves cancelable into Teleport *Teleport Malfunction now causes 30,000 damage to Deadpool, up from 5,800 *Incapitation caused by Ninja Gift H decreases with combo length *Ground basic attacks can be canceled by his taunt *Foes stay grounded after throws slightly longer *Happy Happy Trigger mashable for additional damage Deathstroke *Health increased from 1,000,000 to 1,100,000 *Flip Kick is jump-cancelable *Air Machine Gun is OTG-capable *Flash Bomb does not knock foe into the air as high *Lunging Stab damage decreased *Sword Flip mashable for additional damage Donkey Kong *Added new command attack: Giant Punch *St. H has super armor (down from hyper armor) *Vine Swing now leaves DK in a neutral state *Hand Slap hitbox increased *Donkey Kong-'''a' now invincible 1-33 frames instead of from start to finish *All throws, including Kong Cracker and Kong Devastator, put foe in a longer hard knockdown state Dormammu *Dormammu can now perform three hit chain combos on ground *Dormammu can cancel up-back and down-back airdashes into attacks *L attacks cause greater push back *Crouching M causes much less hitstun *Dark Matter is special- and hyper-cancelable *Flame Carpet disappears if Dormammu is hit *All throws now cause hard knockdown *Dormammu-'a '''and -'''B' execute two frames faster *Flight decreased from 120 frames to 100 frames *Dark Spell and Liberation can be performed in the air *Liberation (Creation mix) creates meteors indefinitely *Liberation (Destruction Mix) creates volcano indefinitely; in addition, it causes hard knockdown the rocks come out slower, but they deal more damage *Chaotic Flame mashable for additional damage Doronjo *All of Doronjo's basic attacks deal more damage *Range on air H decreased *Double jump removed *Naniwa Clutch has less range *Piglet Flare-Up hitbox increased *Piglet Flare-Up is now OTG-capable *Air Rock Abandon ground bounces airborne foes *Supreme Evil Plan hitbox increased *Supreme Evil Plan is now OTG-capable *Punching Bag Fiesta now invincible on frame 5 only Guile *Health decreased from 1,000,000 to 950,000 *Air throws cause a slightly longer hard knockdown *Sonic Boom now rewards foe with a counterhit if Guile is hit on frames 1-20 after releasing it *Flash Kick invincibility increased by one frame *Sonic Hurricane mashable for additional damage Jedah *Jedah's guad is cancelable with Spreggio *Nero Fautica capture state decreases with combo length *All special moves cancelable with Flight *Flight increased from 106 frames to 111 frames *Flight startup decreased from 15 frames to 11 frames *EX Dio Segah now slowly homes in on foe *Prova Di Servo invicibility frames tweaked; is now frames 1-12 invincible instead of 1-9 Kakashi *Kakashi can now wall jump *Raikiri hitbox increased *Window to cancel Raikiri into Lightning Blade is much larger *Pakkun disappears if Kakashi is hit *Mangekyou Sharingan hitbox increased *Suiton: Great Waterfall mashable for additional damage Kazuya *All invulnerability removed from Mist Step *Demon God Fist now puts aerial foes in hard knockdown state *Devil Fist invunerability reduced to frames 1-9 *Crouching M hit box increased *Demon God Fist now causes wall bounce on counterhit Lara Croft *Cartwheel Kick now chains into S *Lara Croft-'B' now executes two frames faster *Lara Croft-'y' creates the flame pool regardless on whether or not the torch hits foe *Flame pool from Torch Throw disappears if Lara Croft *Sticky Grenade explosion is OTG-capable *Spinning Top mashable for additional damage Liu Kang *Air Dragon Fire L is OTG-Capable *Added new move: Windmill Punches *Bicycle Kick mashable for additional damage *Flying Kick now causes hard knockdown if wall bounce is used *Flying Kick recovery increased *Flying Kick now -16 on block instead of -12 *Flaming Pedal mashable for additional damage M. Bison *Psycho Crusher can now be used to cancel any basic attack *Psycho Crusher mashable for more hits and can be directed via controller *Head Press cancelable with Flight *Focus Attack charge and start-up frames cancelable with any ground dash *Focus Attack charge can be stored *Psycho Crusher no longer negates single hit projectiles *Teleport recovery frames increased *Crouching H no longer ignores hitstun decay *Psycho Punisher can now hit foes behind Bison Mario *Health increased from 800,000 to 850,000 *Range slightly increased on Standing L, M, and H *Throws now launch foe farther across the screen *Added new move: F.L.U.D.D. *Mario Tornado mashable for extra hits and damage *Koopa Shell disappears if Mario is hit *Fireball disappears if Mario is hit *Mario Finale mashable for additional damage Mewtwo *Disable stun time decreases with combo length *Standing H hitbox increased *Mewtwo's tail cannot be attacked during standing or crouching H *Airdash speed reduced *Airdash distance increased *Mewtwo can continue charging Shadow Ball after landing from charging it in the air *Confusion now reflects projectiles and nullifies beams *Shadow Storm mashable for additional damage *Psystrike mashable for additional damage Mr. Game & Watch *Walk speed increased *Judgement '9' does more damage *General hitting area decreased *Fire now has invincibility frames *Sprite Rush is now OTG-capable *Sprite Rush mashable for additional damage Mudman *Standing H can now chain into Mud Kick *Mud Kick no longer shains into S and is no longer special- or hyper- cancelable *Mud Hover is now subject to the "three specials per jump" rule *Mud Launcher now hits overhead *Mudman's dash no longer has a 20-frame window where it cannot be canceled Nemesis *Vitality decreased from 1,200,000 to 1,150,000 *Standing H armor kicks in two frames earlier *Deadly Reach damage increased *Added new move: Anti-Air Rocket Launcher *S startup frames decreased from 16 to 10 *Biohazard Rush now has ten hits of super armor *All invulnerability removed from Fatal Mutation Paul *Forward dash reduced by six frames *Shredder startup frames decreased *Shredder will now properly hit certain crouching characters *Mortar Punch has Paul go in an mid-air state after startup *Mortar Punch damage increased *Phoenix Smasher now deals more damage on counterhit Phoenix *Vitality decreased from 420,000 to 375,000 *Only one TK shot in air at a time (unless in flight) *Air TK Shot doesn't recover until grounded (unless in flight) *Traps and Shots disappear if Phoenix is hit Poison *Love Me Tender now -7 on block instead of -5 *Whip of Love follow-ups now less safe on block depending on version used *Elbow Drop can chain into S *Thunder Whip mashable for additional damage *Poison Kiss has full startup invincibility R. Mika *Crouching L no longer chains into other L attacks *Crouching H travels a much shorter distance *Nose Dive can no longer be canceled into TAC *Added new move: Rainbow Spin *Sardine Beach Special now has hyper armor *Heavenly Dynamite mashable for additional damage Rocket Raccoon *Spitfire causes much less hitstun *Oil Bomb air explosion is OTG-capable *Rocket Raccoon cannot detonate an opposing Rocket Raccon's Oil Bomb *All mines (except Mad Hopper) disappear if Rocket Raccoon is hit *Rock n Roll mashable for additional damage *Rocky Raccoon mashable for aditional damage Ryu *Forward and back dashes cancelable after four frames *Collarbone Breaker now chains into S and is now special- and hyper-cancelable *Added new move: Ren Hadoken *Added new move: Baku Hadoken *Added new move: Hado Shoyuken *Added new hyper combo: Hado Kakusei (which grants speed boost transforms Shinku Hadoken into Shin Hadoken and Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku into Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku) *Shinku Hadoken mashable for additional damage *Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku mashable for additional damage Savage Dragon *Standing L recovery frames decreased from 27 to 14 *Standing H hitbox increased *Leaping Fist now has super armor proerties *Leaping Fist now ground bounces foe Sektor *Flame Burner range increased *Teleport Upper now has super armor during startup *Downward Misslie now considered an overhead *Sektor-'a '''and '''y '''assists now track foe's current location *Robo-Sek missiles are now OTG-capable and home in on foe *Robo-Sek mashable for additional damage *Flamethrower mashable for additional damage Shuma-Gorath *Increased priority of Mystic Smash *Throws steal 2,000 points of meter and 40,000 vitality and now deal 40,000 damage instead of 80,000 *Air S is no longer OTG-capable and is guaranteed to cause hard knockdown *Devitalization deals more damage, has more active frames, and takes less recovery time (it's now possible to OTG afterward) *Hyper Mystic Smash mashable for additional damage *Chaos Dimension mashable for additional damage Spawn *Vitality decreased from 1,150,000 to 1,050,000 *Chain Sweep now puts foes in a special hard knockdown state on counterhit *Hell Chain no longer causes hard knockdown after a wall bounce *Flight decreased from 110 frames to 100 frames *Elemental Force disappears if Spawn is hit *Guns Blazing mashable for additional damage Spider-Man *Normal and special moves cancelable into Web Glide *Web Glide is OTG-Capable *Web Glide speed increased *Can activate air Web Swing from ground Web Swing *Web Throw is subject to damage scaling *Ultimate Web Throw attack direction has been changed to the side *Crawler Assault recovery decreased *Crawler Assault mashable for additional damage SpongeBob *Slider is OTG-capable and now chains into S *Added mew move: Net Launcher *Added new move: Overhead Bowling Ball *Added new move: Spatula Toss *Karate Spin nullifies single hit projectiles *Bubble Cannon mashable for additional damage *Ketchup Shoot mashable for additional damage Strider Hiryu *Health increased from 700,000 to 750,000 *Standing H range increased *Formation C bomb drops slower to the ground *Formation B (shot) recovery frames reduced *Vajra H no longer causes multiple ground bounces and no longer ground bounces in general *Ouroboros is now a Level 3 hyper combo *Ouroboros shots no longer affected by advancing guard *Ragnarok mashable for additional damage Super-Skrull *Can no longer guard during airdash *Meteor Smash can be performed in the air *Orbital Grudge super armor properties activate two frames earlier *Stone Dunk hitbox increased *Inferno mashable for additional damage *Skrull Torch active frames increased *Death Penalty homes in on foe's current location Superman *Vitality decreased from 1,300,000 to 1,000,000 *Freeze effect of Freeze Breath decreases with combo length *Low Scoop recovery frames reduced *Can mash to keep Heat Zap out longer for more hits and damage *Super armor gained during startup of Dropping Fist (down from hyper armor) *Anti-Air no longer invincible during startup or active frames *All invulnerability removed from Superman-'''y', except as a crossover counter *Power Dash now subject to hitstun scaling *All armor propeties removed from Kryptonian Smash *Heat Storm mashable for additional damage Vergil *Trick M and H startup frames increased *Lunar Phase hitbox is slightly larger *All basic and special moves cancelable with Trick *High Time can chain into air attacks on hit *During Devil Trigger, Vergil gains access to a 2-way airdash *Dark Angel is now OTG-capable *Dark Angel damage decreased from 700,000 to 610,000 Viewtiful Joe *Vitality increased from 880,000 to 950,000 *Added new move: V-Dodge *Slightly increased range of ground normal throws *Priority on air S increased *Shocking Pink recovery frames reduced from 22 to 4 *Reduced hittable area when in the air *Mach Speed mashable for additional damage *Air Desperado is OTG-capable Yoshimitsu *Stone Fists and Slap U Silly now have Super Armor *Poison Breath hitbox increased *All specials are now cancelable into Flea *Hara-Kiri now deals 30,000 damage to Yoshimitsu, up from 5,800 *Sword Poke Windmill slightly pulls foes toward Yoshimitsu *Hara-Kiri is jump-cancelable *Hitbox on Stone Fists and Slap U Silly appear faster Zelos *Hitbox on standing H tweaked *Light Spear Cannon is now mashable for extra damage *Can now perform Double Demon Fang *Overhead Slash now chains into S *Standing H now chains into crouching H *Divine Judgement mashable for additional damage Collector's Edition Ultima has announced a special edition of the game dubbed Ultimate Dimension Clash: Collector's Edition for the Wii U, marking the first time a DImension Clash game is aanounced for a game console. Every and all characters and costumes (including DLC) will be selectable from the start, as will Galactus Mode. Also announced is the Replay feature, which lets save some of their best fights on Versus mode, and Single Fight, where you can fight CPU opponents without the need of Arcade Mode or Training Mode, as well as have two CPU teams fight each other. Additionally, four new fighters and two new stages are confirmed to be exclusive to this version. Characters exclusive to UDC: Collector's Edition * Harry Potter (Harry Potter) * Motoko (Ghost in the Shell) * Marth (Fire Emblem) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) Stages exclusive to UDC: Collector's Edition * Mad Gear Hideout * Dynamite Plant Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Fighting game Category:PC Category:Mod